The present invention relates to a modular system for generating power.
More specifically the invention relates to an innovative trigeneration system, i.e. a system able to produce electrical energy and thermal energy, the latter being in two utilisable forms, namely high-temperature energy which can be used for example for heating and/or for services, as well as low-temperature energy which can be used for example for air-conditioning rooms and/or services.